Operación Fin
by Max player123
Summary: León debe enfrentar a su misión final , acercar a los verdaderos culpables del incidente de Racoon City a la justicia para que se haga justicia después de 15 años de que estén a las sombras , pero no sera fácil ya que también se convierte en el enemigo numero 1 de los Estados Unidos y debe limpiar su nombre con ayuda de otra enemiga del país
1. El nuevo cargo

**El nuevo Cargo**

Año 2016 Washigton D.C. En un departamento despertaba un agente de la D.S.O , León quien puso sus manos en los ojos para frotarlos , El agente de ojos azules volteo para ver el reloj y que eran las 12:00 del medio día y que la comida de la noche anterior , León se levanto y hecho los restos de comida a la basura , al saber que era sábado decidió llevar su ropa a la lavandería ya que no era de hacer los queaseres de la casa , el agente de ojos azules llega a su auto y llega a la lavandería y al dejar su ropa recibe un llamado

 **— León ¿ como estas ? —**

 **— Bien , solo llevando mi ropa a lavar —** El agente recibe un comprobante de la cajera y el le cierra el ojo coqueteando con ella , a lo que la chica le sonríe ruborizada **— ¿ Por que me llamas Hunnigan ? —**

 **— Me temo que esta vez es un poco mas serio , date un baño y ven a la oficina ... pronto —**

El agente de ojos azules llego a su departamento , se dio un baño y cuando llego a su oficina , León fue recibido con confeti , silbatos y globos

 **— ¿ Que diablos pasa ahora ? —**

Los demás agentes le aplaudían y Hunnigan se acercaba para ver que León estaba confundido por lo que pasaba , La secretaria de gafas

 **— León tenemos el honor de felicitar al nuevo secretario de seguridad de los Estados Unidos de américa —**

 **— ¿ Que ? ¿ Que quieres decir con eso ? —** Los agentes le aplauden y León recibe una nueva credencial , con su mano la ve y el la guarda en su bolsillo para esperar algo mas **— Bueno ¿ Que puedo decir ? solo ... Gracias —**

 **— Bueno secretario de seguridad ¿ Por que no vamos a su oficina ? —** Hunnigan lo lleva a una puerta que se abre en dos partes y le enseña un escritorio lujoso con una silla cómoda y muy acogedora **— Se lo que piensas y si esa es tu silla —**

— **¿ Pero ...? ¿ Por que me ascienden ahora ?** —

 **— Oye el nuevo presidente quiere que tu el mejor agente este a cargo de la seguridad del país —**

León tomo aire y se sentó para recibir una carpeta de una secretaria , Hunnigan no se molesto en ver la cara de la mujer , El nuevo secretario de seguridad tomo la carpeta mientras que ella se servia un poco de agua

 **— Bueno señor este es el primer caso —**

 **— Muchas gracias —** León lentamente deslizo su pistola por su pierna al reconocer la voz mas inconfundible , el secretario deslizo su arma y la secretaria pone su mano en su liga y al acercarse los dos se apuntan en la cabeza con sus pistolas **— ¿ Acaso crees que no te reconocería Ada ? —**

 **— Dudo mucho que te olvides de tus fantasías guapo —**

 **— Mhm , primero de enfermera y ahora de secretaria ... Interesante —**

 **— Y para varear no llevo ropa interior —** Ada suelta su pistola mientras accede a las demandas de León — **¿ Y que ? ¿ Debo sentarme en tus piernas o que ? —**

 **— Dudo mucho que hayas venido a felicitarme por mi ascenso —** El secretario bajo su arma mientras que Ada se sienta en el escritorio y León le vuelve a apuntar **— ¿ Que haces aquí Ada ? —**

 **— León , me temo que te han engañado —** La espía de falda gris le enseña el documento pero trata de tomar a León pero este se aleja y Ada le entrega una memoria de teléfono **— Mira no tengo idea de quien esta detrás de todo esto pero se que te causaran perdidas —**

 **— Ok , me haré cargo personalmente —**

 **— Nos vemos guapo —**

 **— ¿ Volverás con tu traje de secretaria ? —** La espía le sonríe y le cierra el ojo derecho **— Ada —** León le lanza su pistola y ella la esconde **— Cuídate —**

 **— Tu también guapo —**

León se sienta a leer los documentos pero algo no encajaba , ¿ como era posible que los U.R.S.S. estén activos si ellos fueron derrotados en el incidente de Racoon , el nuevo secretario de seguridad noto que también había varias referencias al acontecimiento de Racoon City , el agente noto que había varias pruebas que inculpaban a Umbrella pero mas al encargado de enviar el virus a las calles

 **— ¿ León ? ¿ León te encuentras bien ? —**

 **— Si solo... —** El nuevo secretario de seguridad toma su celular y coloca para que grave **— Hunnigan , si pudieras develar la mayor conspiración detrás de la muerte de civiles y agentes inocente ¿ Lo harías ? —**

 **— Bueno... si ... supongo —**

 **— Háblame de Saint Mary —**

 **— León ¿ Que te pasa ? ¿ Por que quieres recordar el pasado ahora ? —** El agente de ojos azules vuelve a insistir y la secretaria de gafas se ve obligada a responder las preguntas de su superior **— Saint Mary fue un hospital que exploto debido a un accidente de cocina , una de las tuberías de gas exploto y destruyo el hospital , los enfermos de gripe A murieron todos por las llamas —**

 **— Dime que sabes de Umbrella —**

 **— ¿ Umbrella ? ¿ León te haz vuelto loco ? —** El nuevo secretario de seguridad volvió a hacerle la pregunta a la chica de las gafas **— Umbrella fue una empresa farmacéutica fundada en 1960 por Oznell Spencer y luego paso a manos de Albert Wesker —**

 **— Según tu ¿ Umbrella se fundo en los años 60 ? —**

 **— León lo sabes también como yo ... Si señor secretario , eso fue lo que dije —**

 **— ¿ Sabes que el virus T fue el segundo en amenazar al mundo ? —**

 **— ¿ El segundo ? Eso es imposible , el virus T se libero en Racoon City en 1988 como todos lo sabemos Leon —**

 **— El virus progenitor —** Hunnigan estaba sentada con los ojos puestos en un informe **— fue el primer virus mutagénico descubierto—** Hunnigan quedo con la boca abierta al ver la verdad **—** **Se convirtió en la base de la investigación bio orgánica más aferrada de las armas biológicas de la corporación Umbrella, que serían varias en décadas más adelante, El virus madre fue descubierto por Sir Edward Ashford, Lord Ozwell E. Spencer y el Dr. James Marcus durante su viaje a África —** El agente de ojos azules tomo los documentos y los guardo en un fichero y Hunnigan se retiro pero cuando noto un sumido y vio una mira láser , León se hecha al suelo y un misil hace explotar su oficina echando su cuerpo por la ventana , el secretario de seguridad se levanto para ver a un hombre con el logotipo de Umbrella pero en dorado en lugar de rojo y plateado en lugar de blanco , ahora León tenia una nueva misión

 **Continuara**


	2. El nuevo Enemigo

**El Nuevo Enemigo**

León noto que los miembros de Umbrella escapaban pero el tomo su pistola para ver que los agentes se alejaron mas y mas , El secretario de seguridad vio llegar a sus agentes que lo cubrieron con sus ametralladoras pero el no dejo que ninguno lo ayudara , el secretario de seguridad recibió la visita del nuevo presidente Alfons Landon quien estaba protegido por los guardaespaldas

 **— Secretario Kennedy ¿ Que diablos paso ? ¿ quienes eran esos tipos ? —** El presidente de traje gris y gafas dejo ver que su preocupación por el secretario de seguridad era menos de lo normal de lo que se esperaba **— ¿ Es parte de su nuevo trabajo dejar que esos terroristas destruyan la casa blanca ? —**

 **— No sabia que atacarían ahora por que no se me reporto ningún movimiento de la Neo-Umbrella —**

 **— ¿ Neo-Umbrella ? ¿ Que quiere decir con eso ? —** El presidente estaba disgustado con su nuevo secretario de seguridad **— Otro error mas y búsquese otro trabajo —**

El día había terminado pero León se quedo en su oficina revisando documentos desde 1988 en adelante , pero le resultaba un poco difícil ya que recordó que varios archivos de Racoon City habían sido destruidos por Vector y su manada de lobos durante el acontecimiento , el secretario de seguridad noto que había conexiones con Umbrella , Tricell y WillPharma , pero mas le llamaba la atención que la Neo-Umbrella se tuvo que haber disuelto con la muerte de Carla Radames

 **— ¿ León ? —** Hunnigan se acerco a ver que el secretario de seguridad estaba muy concentrado y ella le lanza un chicle de menta lo que le llamo la atención **— Parece que eso funciono pero no se como te gusta la menta** — Hunnigan se sienta en la mesa y se quita las gafas **— Honestamente odio la menta —** León bajo la cabeza y seguía escribiendo pero Hunnigan se la quita a lo que el se pone de pie bruscamente **— Oye vaquero ¿ Que te sucede ? —**

 **— Lo siento Hunnigan , es solo que mientra mas escarbo se que estoy cerca de la respuesta —**

 **— ¿ Respuestas ? ¿ De que ? —**

 **— Hunnigan ¿ recuerdas lo que paso con el acontecimiento de china ? —**

 **— Como olvidarlo —** Hunnigan toma de su teléfono un chip y lo deja sobre la mesa sin mirar lo que hacia **— No se lo que buscas vaquero pero te deseo suerte —** La secretaria de gafas finas sale de la oficina pero ella guardo su teléfono en su bolsillo a lo que León toma el chip y lo coloca en su computadora para ver varios archivos , la mayoría perdidos de la B.S.A.A. Varios acontecimientos sucedidos desde 1988 en adelante , la mayoría el los sabia por reportes pero aparecía un nombre clave para la investigación , León decide investigarlo pero no lograba entrar a los archivos , con una clave especial como secretario ingreso para ver que el líder nato de la Neo-Umbrella era Alfons Landon cosa que le sorprendió , el agente ve una mira láser en el reflejo de la computadora y se agacha pero la bala destruye la computadora de León se levanta y ve entrar a su amiga **— León ¿ Que paso ? —**

 **— Parece que quieren matarme y destruyeron la computadora donde había toda la información —**

 **— No puedo creerlo —**

 **— Lo se —**

 **— Esa computadora te la regale para navidad —**

Los agentes de la B.S.A.A. entraron a la casa blanca armados con ametralladoras , León noto que era mas de 30 soldados que rodearon al agente de ojos azules quien tenia su pistola en mano apuntando a los agentes

 **— León Kennedy , quedas detenido por robar archivos de agentes de la B.S.A.A. y por ser cómplice en el asesinato del presidente —**

 **— ¿ El presidente esta muerto ? ¿ Que estas diciendo ? El presidente es el culpable y líder de la Neo-Umbrella —**

 **— No me importa , mi misión es detenerte por las buenas ... O por las malas —**

 **— Adam piensa lo que dices —**

 **— A la B.S.A.A. no le gustan los traidores —** Los soldados se apresuraron en apuntar a León pero este tomo su pistola **— Tiren —** Antes de que los soldados tiraran del gatillo una granada de humo se hizo presente y León aprovecho para correr , los soldados de la B.S.A.A. detuvieron a Hunnigan pero Chris da un disparo de advertencia lo que hace detener a León

 **— Chris piensa bien las cosas —**

 **— No tengo obligación de escucharte , puedo llevarte vivo o muerto me da igual —** El agente de la B.S.A.A. se acerca y toma la pistola de León para esposarlo , el comandante salio con su tropa de élite para ver a Chris esposar a León

 **— Bien hecho Chris , sigue isa y llegaras a ser capitán —**

 **— Pero si ya soy capitán —**

Los soldados tomaron a León y lo golpearon en el estomago **— Despídete de tu libertad traidor , fichen al ex agente por robo de archivos , asesinato del presidente , Cooperación con la agencia enemiga y resistencia a la B.S.A.A. —**

 **— Oye Adam ese es un cargo falso , jamas se resistio a la autoridad de la B.S.A.A. —**

 **— Chris cállate o dejas de ser capitán en lo que te lo cuento —** Mientras el vehículo de la B.S.A.A. transportaba a León , Chris le tenia apuntado con la ametralladora , el agente de la D.S.O. miraba al suelo mientras que Chris noto que León estaba muy callado **— Oye traidor , me informan que tendrás 120 años a la sombra —** Mientras la camioneta andaba por las calles , un misil es lanzado por un agente de negro destruyendo la camioneta que se voltea , León noto que Chris tenia la llave y con una patada le da la cabeza contra el marco de la ventana quedando inconsciente ; El agente de ojos azules se voltea para tomar las llaves y se libera de las esposas pero la camioneta estaba por explotar , Sin dudarlo León tomo a Chris y a Adam para ponerlos lejos , los agentes de la Neo-Umbrella bajaron de los techos para dispararles , pero ellos estaban a cubierto , León le roba la ametralladora a Chris y comenzó a defenderse matando a dos agentes , el tercero desapareció como por arte de magia **— Maldición —** El comandante tenia una herida en el costado a lo que el agente de la D.S.O. le cubre con su chaqueta

 **— Lo siento Chris pero necesito tu arma —** León comenzó a correr por las calles para evitar que lo vuelvan a capturar , el agente se dio cuenta que estaba siendo buscado por las radios policiales , el agente llego a una parada de taxis que lo llevo a un hotel **— Maldita sea mi suerte —** El agente de ojos azules escucho un golpe seco y tomo la pistola de Chris para acercarse , cuando siente que los pasos se hacen mas cerca patea la puerta para apuntarle a una mujer con ropa de dormir muy sensual y reveladora

 **— Lamento no traer el traje de secretaria guapo —** Ada bajo la pistola al mismo tiempo que León pero este no dejaba de ver el cuerpo de su acompañante **— Obviamente la situación no te hizo perder tus deseos —**

 **— Créeme que no es buen momento —**

 **— Lo se , ven conmigo —** Ada se coloca una camisa y unos pantalones con prendedores para quitarle la camisa a León y ver sus heridas que estaban abiertas **— Eres un hueso duro de roer guapo —**

 **— Y lo peor es que el presidente esta detrás de todo esto —** León trato de buscar los archivos pero se dio cuenta que los tenia en su chaqueta que le dejo al comandante cuando el auto exploto **— La información —**

 **— Lo se , lo vi todo —**

 **— ¿ Que ? ¿ Y no hiciste nada para proteger a los soldados ? —**

 **— Nadie ofreció nada a cambio de su seguridad guapo —**

León se levanta bruscamente pero ella se sorprende **— ¿ Todo para ti es dinero ? —** El agente se coloca la camisa y carga su pistola o mas bien la de Chris **— Gracias a la avaricia de los demás estoy metido hasta el cuello —**

 **— Oye es la ley de la oferta y la demanda —**

 **— Vete al diablo tu y los que te solicitan trabajo —**

 **— Parece que estas enojado ... Te sienta bien guapo —** Ada se levanta y va a donde estaba la puerta para irse pero León no se lo impidió **— Parece que cambiaste ¿ Ya no me pedirás disculpas y me pedirás que me quede ?—** El agente de ojos azules le dispara y la bala da junto al marco de la puerta **— Tomare eso como un " No " —** La espía de rojo salio pero antes le lanza las llaves de su auto , León la ve salir con una sonrisa y ella le cierra el ojo coqueteando con el para atender su teléfono

 **Continuara**


	3. El Gran escape

**El gran escape**

Las horas pasaban en la B.S.A.A. pero no se sabia nada de León Kennedy , la presión estaba sobre Chris quien tenia un acercamiento personal con el ex agente de la D.S.O.

 **— Apitan , no hemos encontrado rastro alguno del ex secretario de seguridad pero mis hombres me informan que el debe estar herido —** Chris se pone a leer el documento que efectivamente una de las muestras de sangre era del patrón del ex de la D.S.O. **— Si aparece en algún hospital de la zona lo capturaremos —**

 **—León es listo y sabe que lo estaremos buscando ... Debe ir a algún lugar donde nadie le persiga —** Chris solo podía pensar en una sola cosa — **Den orden de alarma para que León no tome en ningún aeropuerto nacional o internacional —**

 **— Si capitán —** Los soldados se marcharon pero Chris aun estaba tratando de ingresar a la computadora de León que estaba destrozada , el disco duro estaba casi intacto pero se podía leer algunos archivos que no estuviesen dañados , al abrir el disco se lo entrega a sus científicos para que lo examinen **— Capitán , tenemos todos los aeropuertos rodeados si el aparece...¿ Capitán ? ¿ Se encuentra bien ? —**

 **— ¿ Por que razón haría alianza contra la Neo-Umbrella si el los odia ? —** El capitán de la B.S.A.A. toma la pistola de León y la mira como tratando de descifrar hasta que da la orden a los demás — **Dejen el paso de aeropuertos —**

 **— Pero capitán ...—**

 **— ¡ Es una orden soldado ! —**

 **— Si capitán —**

Los soldados de la B.S.A.A. dejaron sus puestos para dejar el paso libre a los aeropuertos pero lo que a Chris mas le molesto es que no se hallara respuestas al predicamento de León , pero lo mas extraño es que el presidente este muerto , tras unos momentos , Chris recibió los resultados pero eran confusos ya que el disco estaba dañado , el capitán de la B.S.A.A. decide ir a su departamento a encontrar indicios pero le pide a su sargento que lo acompañe ; Tras media hora de viaje , los dos llegan al departamento del ex agente de la D.S.O. los dos patean la puerta apuntando con sus armas pero no había nadie en casa

 **— Despejado capitán —**

 **— Gracias sargento ... Regrese a su puesto —** Chris camino por los pasillo para llegar al dormitorio de León y ve que había una mesa de noche , el sargento entra y noto que el cajón estaba cerrado , de un solo tirón lo abre para ver que había unas gafas de sol , una colonia para hombres , un álbum de fotos y un teléfono celular satelital , El capitán lo abrió para ver viejos recuerdos de cuando las cosas eran mas sencillas **— León , fuiste un gran amigo —**

 **— Tenga fe capitán —**

 **— Esta fotografía ... La tomaron pocos días después de que el me salvara de recibir una bala de casi 5 pulgadas —**

 **— Eso tuvo que matarlo capitán —**

 **— León vio que me apuntaban y arriesgo su vida para salvarme ... Es un gran amigo y no lo dejare —** Chris le entro nostalgia por esos viejos tiempos después de que el agente de ojos azules regresara de Europa por el asunto de la plaga en y el problema de Eslavia

 _Flash Back_

En una de las mas entretenidas playas de florida se podía distinguir a León con camisa suelta blanca y pantalones negros , Claire con una camisa sin mangas rosa y una mini falda que revelaba sus hermosas piernas mientras andaba descalza por la arena , Jill con un vestido largo de color azul y un sobrero con gafas oscuras y Chris con camisa hawaiana y bermudas de color gris claro , mientras las chicas se asoleaban , Chris se hecho bajo la sombrilla a beber mientras que León cocinaba la carne

 **— León ¿ cuanto le falta a la carne ? —**

 **— Le falta un rato , recién la coloque en la parrilla —**

 **— Vamos viejo que me muero de hambre —**

 **— Chris , siempre tienes hambre —** Claire noto que su hermano estaba muy impaciente **— Oye León ¿ Me podrías pasar el bronceador , es que necesito alguien de manos firmes para mis piernas delicadas —** Chris voltea para ver que el agente de cabellos rubios se acercaba mientras que la Redfield de cabellos rojizos se acariciaba el muslo derecho con el bronceador **— Es que necesito que un hombre haga este trabajo —**

 **— Oye " Antonio Banderas " Vuelve a la parrilla si no quieres que tu cara este en el pavimento —**

 **— ¿ Estas amenazándome ? —** Leon se aflojo de manos para acercarse a Chris quien se pone de pie como un toro que se acerca a caballo

 **— No te estoy dando una receta de un pastel ... Claro que estoy amenazándote —** Los dos se toman del cuello y se empiezan a golpear en la arena mientras que las chicas se reían de ellos

 **— Chris ... Peleas como niña ... Peleas como niña —**

Tras un rato largo los dos se soltaron y Chris le lanza arena a la cara a lo que León responde con lo mismo , cuando se dan cuenta la comida estaba completamente carbonizada

 **— Bien hecho " semental " ahora no tenemos nada que comer —**

 **— ¿ Me estas culpando ? ¿ Entonces por que no moviste el trasero y quitaste la comida del fuego ? —**

 **— Ok basta —** Jills los separa a los dos que aun estaban con ganas de pelear — **Oye ojos azules ¿ Por que no me sirves un trago ? —**

 **— ¿ Que te tomas ? —**

 **— Cualquier cosa fría —** Jill saca de su bolso una caja con el almuerzo pero no duraría mucho por que se quedarían con hambre , León trajo el trago de Jill pero iba a tomar un emparedado cuando la agente de cabellera rubia le cierra en la cara **— Ah ah ... Primero lo primero ... Necesito un masaje —**

 **— En el área de la bikini ¿ verdad ? —**

 **— Shh ... si quieres comer chocolate primero debes batirlo —**

 _Fin del Flash Back_

 **— Habíamos bebido mucho esa tarde y Jill casi se ahoga en el agua , Claire termino con las piernas adoloridas pero nos divertimos ese día —**

 **— Capitán ... Si Kennedy es la mitad de lo que dice , entonces el no cometió esos delitos —**

Los dos agentes de la B.S.A.A. salieron del departamento pero lo que no sabían es que León estaba a kilómetros de allí en una gasolinera cargando combustible , mientras que el medidor avanzaba se detuvo por un trago , a lo que la mecera le da un trago que a el le llamo la atención

 **— Disculpe , pero no pedí esto —** La rubia de uniforme le hace señas y cuando León voltea ve a su amada asiática sentada detrás de el **— Obviamente no vienes a beber algo —**

 **— Bueno guapo , te tengo dos noticias —** León corre la silla y se sienta en frente de la mujer de ojos verdes que cruza las piernas revelando su intimidad al ex agente **— La primera ... Todo agente que este de servicio tiene orden de captura contigo código rojo , tienen orden de aprenderte o matarte —**

 **— Fantástico —**

 **— La segunda —** Ada le entrega un folleto a León sobre un pueblo en Europa pero era muy alejado que ni los aviones llegaban allí **— Tienes una salvación —**

 **— Lo haré pero quiero que vengas conmigo —** Ada quedo sorprendida por la propuesta de León quien apretaba su mano con ternura como si fuera lo mas esperado en su vida **— ¿ Y bien ? ¿ Que me dices ?**

 **Continuara**


	4. Decisiones

**Decisiones**

Ada miraba fijamente a León quien le había hecho una propuesta **— ¿ Y bien ? ¿ Que me dices ? —**

 **— León yo... —** Ada noto los ojos de león que reflejaban una vaga esperanza , a medida que su respiración se aceleraba y el agente de cabellos rubios le apretaba la mano con suavidad , la mujer de ojos verdes no se pudo contener y salio del bar con una gran velocidad , antes de subir a su auto sintió la mano de León quien la voltea para verla a los ojos **— León no puedo hacerlo ... Te expones a un peligro si estas conmigo —**

 **— No me importa nada Ada ... Tu sabes lo que siento y se que tu sientes lo mismo por mi —** El ex agente de la D.S.O. no dejo de abrazar a su hermosa espía pero ella solo pensaba en los peligros , al intentar tomar su pistola que estaba en su pierna León decide decirle la verdad **— Te amo Ada —**

 **— ¿ A donde iríamos ? —** La espía se separa del agente y los dos se miran a los ojos **— ¿ A donde iríamos León ? Dime un solo lugar donde nadie nos intente atrapar —**

 **— Podemos ir a casa —** El agente de ojos azules tomo una imagen de su familia en las tierras de Alaska , era un poco alejado pero el lo recordaba con buenos ojos **— Es un pueblo pequeño pero tranquilo donde tendrás todas las libertades que quieras —**

 **— ¿ Un pueblo en medio del campo ? No lo se no estoy segura —**

 **— Solo piénsalo —** León sacó sus llaves para poder subir al auto , al cerrar la puerta Ada sube al suyo pero cuando lo enciende el joven de ojos azules seguía preocupado por su espía sin tener en cuenta sus convicciones , El agente de ojos azules corrió su auto hasta llegar a un hotel para poder descansar pero cuando bajo de su auto escucho los murmullos de una mujer . El agente preparo la pistola de Chris pero al ver que era el auto de Ada quien lloraba cargada al volante sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos , León tomo su cuchillo y cortó unas ramas , con mucho cuidado mientras Ada lloraba las puso delante de ella y la espía con lagrimas en los ojos ve las rosas y un paño que estaban sujetos a la mano de su agente secreto **— No tienes por que esconderte Ada , solo quiero que seas libre —**

 **— No se que piensas pero no estaba llorando —**

 **— No puedes ocultarlo Ada ... Eres una persona y por mas que te resistas tus emociones te delatan —** La espía se voltea para ponerse seria pero su acompañante la hace voltear **— Estabas llorando y la verdad eso me dolió mas a mi que a ti ... Solo te diré algo , tienes la oportunidad de no quedarte sola yo pasare aquí la noche y si quieres hablar conmigo estaré aquí adentro —** El agente de ojos azules llega a la recepción y pide un cuarto , mientras subía con sus maletas se sienta para ver en las noticias que lo buscaban por el asesinato del presidente , conspiración y por ser cómplice con la Neo-Umbrella , cuando vio que la televisión se apago voltea para ver a su espía con las rosas en la mano

 **— Son unas rosas muy hermosas y seria una pena que se murieran de sed —** Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza mientras que Ada se sentaba en la cama León coloco las flores en un jarrón con agua cosa que Ada no mostró ninguna emoción ante eso **— ¿ Y bien ? ¿ Cual es el plan ? —**

 **— Iremos a Alaska para comenzar una nueva vida y poder estar tranquilos —**

 **— Buen plan ... Cuando estés en Alaska seguro volveré a trabajar —**

 **— Ada ¿ no lo entiendes o que ? —** León voltea para ver a la espía que minutos antes estaba llorando con formación fría de siempre **— No tienes que negarte mas Ada ¿ Por que quieres evitar la verdad ? —**

 **— Escúchame bien la razón por la que hago esto es por que me sirves a mis propósitos nada mas —**

 **— ¿ Estas escuchando lo que dices ? ¿ Acaso vale mas el dinero que tu libertad y tu integridad ? —**

 **— ¿ Crees que todo tiene que ver con el dinero ? —** Ada toma un fajo de mas o menos 10 mil dolares y los arroja al fuego **— No todo tiene que ver con lo que me paguen es mas tu no me entiendes —**

 **— Entonces déjame entenderte —** León se acerco a Ada para tomarla de las manos y la luz se fue al igual que el fuego de la chimenea , el frió se hizo notar y los dos se sentaron en la cama **— Puedes abrirte conmigo —**

 **— Eso lo hago siempre guapo —**

 **— Ada ... Dime la verdad —**

La espía lo ignoro pero con las insistencias de León ella empezó a derramar lagrimas de sus ojos verdes **— Yo... Yo... Le temo a los hombres —** León noto la sinceridad de las palabras de Ada que parecía estar cargando un dolor en su corazón que el trataba de sacar a la luz y le pide que le cuente a lo que los dos se acuestan en la cama apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama mientras estaban abrazados **— Veras ... mi padre era un maldito alcohólico y mujeriego ... Mi madre era una enfermera en un hospital de mala muerte , ella trabajaba mas de lo regular para traer algo de comer a la casa ... Cuando tuve 13 años mi madre aparece con un ojo morado y pues le pregunte que pasaba —**

 **— ¿ Y que te dijo ? —**

 **— Me dijo ... Me dijo que se golpeo con la puerta —** León sintió el dolor de Ada que derramaba lagrimas al recordar ese dolor que tenia **— Ese bastardo le hizo la vida imposible y luego intento violarme ... No podía ni ir a bañarme sola sin que el intentara abusar de mi —** Ada apretó con fuerza la mano de León que sintió un dolor en la zona apretada pero no dijo nada para no interrumpir a su dolorida espía **— El maldito la termino matando a golpes y yo lo vi todo , no resistí mas y salí corriendo llorando , luego de 8 años volví para enterarme de que el bastardo estaba viviendo con el seguro de vida de mi madre ... Lo odie por eso intente matarlo de un balazo pero quería verlo sufrir pero no lo hice ... Escuche la voz de mi madre y desde entonce los odio ... Hasta aquella noche en Racoon City que un apuesto policía me demostró que si hay hombres crueles también hay hombres buenos —**

 **— Ese policía lo volvería a hacer sin importarle nada —** León noto la mirada de Ada que tenia una ligera sonrisa y un rubor en las mejillas **— Al menos ya se que te duele y como evitarlo —**

 **— Ahora es tu turno guapo —**

 **— ¿ Mi turno ? ¿ De que ? —**

 **— Oye no me jodas ... No creo que seas tan amargado solo por que eres serio —**

 **— Bueno veras mi vida tampoco fue facil ... Mi padre nos abandono desde que yo era muy pequeño , fue a los 6 años —** León se ajusto a la cama mientras Ada cargaba sus manos en sus piernas **— Mi madre estaba enferma , el cáncer la estaba consumiendo y el maldito se fue ... Mike trabajaba en un campo en Alaska para traer algo a la casa y yo la cuidaba pero no pude terminar la escuela por que tenia que trabajar en el lodo mientras que mi patrón era un maldito desgraciado —** Ada noto la tristeza de León quien relataba todo como si fuera ayer **— El maldito me pagaba 6 dolares la hora y trabajaba las ocho horas y hasta mas para darle un trozo de carne** — La espía vio algo que jamas pensó ver en su vida , una lagrima brotaba de los ojos de León , Ada quedo asombrada por lo que veía **— Ella siempre me preguntaba ¿ León almorzaste algo ? y yo siempre le decía que si que ya había comido para que ella no se preocupara pero siempre era lo mismo ... Murió en mis brazos y Mike desapareció ... Con lo poco que había ahorrado decidí ir a Estados Unidos y a los pocos días entre a la academia de policías ... Luego te conocí Ada —** Los dos se acostaron tomándose de las manos y viéndose a los ojos , León se acerca para abrazar a la espía quien aun estaba algo triste **— Eres lo mejor de mi vida Ada —**

 **— Esta debe ser la primera noche que estamos acostados juntos sin tener sexo ... Supongo que no quieres hacerlo —**

 **— Solo quiero abrazarte Ada —** La espía se acerco mas y se acostó abrazada a su agente quien le acariciaba la cabellera **— Ada solo quiero saber si existiera la posibilidad ¿ Vendrías conmigo ? —**

 **— Si pero tengo mis condiciones —**

 **— ¿ Cuales son ? —**

 **— No quiero volver a sufrir ... por favor —**

 **— No mas sufrimiento para ninguno de los dos Ada ... Te lo prometo —** Los dos se abrazaron para compartir su calor mientras que el frió afuera se hacia notar mas y mas , a ninguno le importo por que si el destino quería que sus vidas cambien seria ahora

 **Continuara**


	5. Sueños de Libertad

**Sueños de Libertad**

El frió y la noche ya habían pasado y ellos salían del hotel para subir las maletas al auto mientras que Ada se tomaba el estomago lo que León noto que seguramente era su hambre ya que el también lo sentía

 **— ¿ Tienes hambre ? —** Leon tomo la mano de Ada y la jalo al hotel de nuevo , mientras que los dos se sentaron para poder desayunar con calma antes de seguir su viaje pero el ex agente tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su cara

 **— ¿ Por que tan feliz ? ¿ Acaso encontraste un insecto en tus papas fritas ? —**

 **— Es la primera vez que tenemos un desayuno en paz y en publico sin que te sientas perseguida —**

 **— Oye si no quieres que me vaya deja de hablar como Steve Wandder —** Ada toma la miel y la vierte en sus tortillas pero cuando la trata de usar escucha su teléfono a lo que con un ataque de ira lo arroja al suelo **— Maldita sea —** La espía cargo su cabeza en sus hombros pero evitaba ahogarse en llantos cuando sintió la mano de León en su hombro **— Oye no quiero que sientas lastima por mi ¿ ok ? —**

 **— Ada ... No puedo evitarlo me rompes el corazón cuando te pones así —** León da un apoyo a la joven de ojos verdes que tenia los ojos vidriosos **— No mas dolor Ada ... Cuando lleguemos no sufrirás nunca mas —** Los dos se levantaron pero cuando el ex agente iba a tomar las llaves , la espía se las quito de las manos con un movimiento rápido

 **— Yo conduciré esta vez guapo , tu estas un poco cansado —**

 **— ¿ Cansado ? ¿ Cansado de que ? —**

 **— Estuviste toda la noche cuidándome ... Gracias guapo —** El auto se puso en movimiento pero cuando Leon se acento con su codo en la puerta del auto se quedo dormido un tiempo , mientras que el viento azotaba su cara el ex agente abre los ojos para ver como la frontera canadiense los esperaba y el auto se acercaba al limite **— Bienvenido a Canadá guapo —**

Un guardia fronterizo se acerca para interrogar a los dos agentes pero ella toma su bolso y saca dos credenciales **— ¿ Cual les son sus nombres ? —**

 **— Su nombre es Michael Kennedy —** Ada le entrega una credencial falsa y el agente de sombrero con la hoja la examina pero cuando se la entrega a Ada noto que León estaba muy somnoliento y dejo salir un bostezo cubriéndolo con la boca

— **Y ¿ Usted es...? —**

 **— Su esposa —** León se sorprende al escuchar las palabras de Ada quien deja otra credencial en manos del guardia fronterizo **— Linda Wong ... de Kennedy —**

 **— ¿ Kennedy ? ... Kennedy ... me suena —** Los dos se alertaron mientras Ada tragaba saliva León preparo la pistola por si las dudas pero se calmaron al escuchar al guardia **— ¿ Kennedy no era el apellido de un presidente de Estados Unidos ? —**

 **— Si John F. Kennedy pero se lo que piensa y no ... No somos parientes directos del ex presidente Kenndy —** El guardia suelta una pequeña carcajada junto a la pareja y les abre la barrera **— Lamentamos haberle quitado su tiempo señor —**

 **— No , no se preocupe —**

Los agentes lograron cruzar la frontera para llegar a Canadá donde las calles parecían ser elegantes , Ada noto unos vestidos hermosos en vidrieras , León noto la mirada de Ada y se detiene para poder tomar una taza de café pero le incomodaba ser tan abierta con sus emociones , mientras que el dia avanzaba pero ninguno de los dos decía una sola palabra , era como si el silencio dominara sus mentes , mientras que la noche se acercaba ellos habían recorrido parte del estado en auto y desdieron parar para descansar

 **— Ada yo ... —**

 **— No digas nada ... Solo dije que era tu esposa para que nos dejaran pasar —** Ada llego al cuarto y azoto la puerta dejando a León solo en la sala , la relación no iba nada bien , León se sienta en la silla y destapa una botella de coñac , el ex agente vio el vaso y comenzó a beber de la botella mientras que sintió el sonido de su teléfono celular y rápidamente lo conecto a un equipo de bloqueo

 **— León ¿ donde estas ? —**

 **— Lo siento Hunnigan no puedo decirte ... ¿ Que fue lo que paso ahi ? —**

 **— Pues el presidente fue ayudado por los primeros auxilios y esta tratando de convencer a las Naciones Unidas para que te den prioridad —**

 **— ¿ Me convirtieron en el próximo vin laden ? Fantástico ... Por cierto ¿ que hay de la B.S.A.A. ? —**

 **— La B.S.A.A. tiene ordenes de encontrarte y matarte —** Hunnigan trato de encontrar el rastro de León pero no lograba hacerlo , mientras que todos los demás agentes estaban grabando las conversaciones ella trato de disimular **— León , si te entregas ahora se tendrán en cuenta tus servicios a los Estados Unidos y recibirás un juicio justo —**

 **— Hunnigan cuando consiga las evidencias de que el presidente es el culpable de todo ... volveré pero hasta entonces no confíes en el —** Los ahí presente escucharon las palabras de León y entre todos se empezaron a mirar pero no lograron entender la verdad **— Mira , ire a donde se inicio todo los sucesos de la Neo-Umbrella para desenmascarar al culpable , hasta entonces ... cuídate —**

Mientras las horas pasaban , el ex agente decidió ir a Alaska como tenia planeado pero no dejaba de pensar en lo correcto que tenia que hacer , pero a el le importaba las la libertad de Ada que su libertad , peor la B.S.A.A. no se atrevería a dejar a una espía enemiga suelta , ahora tenia que decidir entre la libertad de su nación y la libertad de la mujer que ama

 **Continuara**


	6. Encrucijadas del Destino

**La encrucijada del Destino**

El reloj del cuarto marcaba las 06:00 am , mientras que León veía dormir a su hermosa espía de ojos verdes esmeralda , el agente de ojos azules no pudo evitar acariciar la cara de Ada haciendo que despierte suavemente mientras que el agente de la D.S.O. la miraba a los ojos

 **— Buenos días linda —**

 **— Hola León —** La espía de rojo se levanto ocultando su cuerpo desnudo que León tanto ansiaba ver con una sonrisa picara en su cara , Ada se dio cuenta del deseo de León y dejo caer las sabanas como si lo hiciera a propósito para que el rubio se deleitara **— Bueno termino el show guapo —** La mujer de ojos verdes se voltea para cambiarse de ropa , la espía se levanta para ponerse un brasier negro y con sus manos delicadas levanta su vestido rojo y se lo prendió al cuerpo **— Aun tenemos que llegar a Alaska —**

 **— ¿ Que quieres desayunar ? —** Ada solo se puso los zapatos para colocarse un brazalete de plata con una gema azul , los dos bajan por las escaleras pero la mujer de ojos verdes se abrazó al brazo de su rubio mientras que todos veían como los dos bajaban por las escaleras , los dos se sientan en la mesa mientras que el ex agente rubio se sienta con una mano escondida debajo de la mesa para levantarla y darle una rosa a la mujer que tenia en frente , Ada dejo salir un rubor , la mujer que tenia una bandeja con dos café y con pastelillos , tras acabar de comer , León paga la cuenta con su tarjeta de crédito y Ada sale del hotel mientras que León la persigue , ella toma sus llaves para ir a su auto pero con un paso de mano León toma las llaves y la deja fuera de su alcance **— ¿ A donde crees que vas Ada ? —**

 **— No estoy de humor León , dame las malditas llaves —** La espía trataba de tomar las llaves , pero León la levanto mas alto , la espía le golpea en la entre pierna para tomar las llaves , Ada decidió quitar la alarma del auto haciendo que este explote , varios hombres de traje y anteojos negros se aparecen con ametralladoras y atacan a los dos pero León toma su pistola para responder al fuego , Ada trata de escapar corriendo por la calle dejando solo al ex agente pero cuando escucha que el fuego para siente el cuerpo de su agente sobre el de ella pero cuando vio como la bala pasa cerca de ella , Ada ve como León la miraba con los ojos vidriosos del agente **— León , vete ... vete de aquí —** La espía le golpea con una patada en el estomago , el agente de ojos azules no logro entender nada **— Vete ¡ Te odio ! —** Ada noto la mirada de León y esta se levanto para salir corriendo , el agente de ojos azules vio la pistola de Ada y con su arma en mano se dispuso a encarar a los hombres pero no estaban , la espía de rojo corria por la calle pero un hombre de negro bajo del techo , otros dos le aparecen por detrás y los demas agentes la cierran en un circulo de ametralladoras , Ada levanta las manos pero cuando están a punto de tirar del gatillo se escuchan disparos , la espía abre los ojos para ver una pila de asesinos muertos , uno de ellos estaba por tomar la ametralladora pero de un disparo el ex agente de la D.S.O. le vuela la cabeza para matar al asesino **— ¡¿ León ?! —**

 **— Toma las llaves y vete —** León se agacho para tomar municiones de pistola y las guardo en su cinturón **— ¡ Ya vete ! —** El ex agente salio corriendo para cruzar Canadá y llegar a Alaska , León salio corriendo mientras escuchaba la policía acercarse , el ex agente se cubrió el torso con una chaqueta negra para tomar un taxi y le indica para ir a la terminal de trenes

 **— ¿ Día difícil ? —**

 **— Bastante —** El ex agente de la D.S.O. miraba una foto de el y de Ada cuando estaban juntos y felices , León decidió guardar la foto , la charla con el conductor del taxi estuvo entretenida , pero al llegar a la estación , el agente ve que las fotos de el taxista y sus hijos , dos niños y una niña **— ¿ Es tu familia ? —**

 **— Si , mis dos hijo y mi hijita , mi esposa es la que toma la fotografía pero por mas que no tengamos una gran vida somos felices —**

León toma un fajo de billetes con 500 dolares y se lo entrega al taxista **— Ten , llévalos a cenar afuera —** León tomo su cartera y toma un billete para pagar un boleto en el tren , el agente se sentó a esperar los cinco minutos que tardaria en llegar el tren , pero noto como un hombre cargaba a un niño parecido a el , la mujer que al parecer era la esposa cargaba una niña de cabellos negros **— Si hay un dios seguro me odia —** El tren a Toronto ya no tardaba pero cuando subió vio a una mujer parecida a su madre y recordó todo lo malo de su vida , el ex agente no le dio importancia para llegar a Toronto pero ve como una joven de cuerpo hermoso le trajo una botella de gaseosa y un vaso desechable **— ¿ Cuanto tarda en llegar el tren a Toronto ? —**

 **— Unas dos horas así que acomodece y relájese —** Las luces se apagaron para que los pasajeros durmieran , la mujer que era la encargada de ayudar a los pasajeros , la mujer se sienta en las piernas de León y apoya la cabeza en su pecho **— ¿ Tienes familia ? —**

 **— No —** La mujer atrapa la mano para empezar a besuquear al ex agente y ella se abre de piernas para estar en frente para seguir la lujuria **— Espere ¿ que le pasa ? —**

 **— Pues es que no veo pasajeros tan guapos y siempre tengo deseos de encontrar a un hombre —** León noto que el perfume de la mujer era muy familiar casi parecido al que usaba Ada pero la mujer no le dejo ver la cara , León noto que el cabello era igual que el de Ada , la mujer se abrió el traje para dejar que sus pechos sean acariciados y disfrutados por el hombre de ojos azules **— Ojala pudiera estar contigo siempre —** La mujer de traje de maquinista se abre la falda para dejar que el agente la penetre , El ex agente disfrutaba con esa chica tan hermosa pero las uñas se le enterraban en la piel como Ada , al finalizar el acto León la siguió besuqueando **— ¿ Como te llamas linda chica ? —**

 **— Linda —** La mujer salio mientras se abrochaba los botones pero al salir se vieron unos ojos verdes , Ada habia dejado una carta en el bolsillo de Leon y se adentro en un cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y salir por la puerta de emergencia

 **Continuara**


End file.
